goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Penny Calls the Ashleys the N-Word and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Penny had a naughty plan. Penny: I'm going to call the Ashleys the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! Penny went off to the Ashleys' Clubhouse, and then she stopped by it, and she approached the Ashleys who had walked out of their clubhouse. Penny: Hey, Ashleys! Ashley A: (angrily) Penny, what do you want for us now? Penny: You Ashleys are n******! The Ashleys were offended. Ashley A: Hey! Don't be rude to us and don't say the n-word! You're rude! Penny: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n******! Ashley B: Penny, stop this right now! You're so rude! Penny: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n******! Ashley Q: Penny, if you insult us one more time, we shall call Miss Finster on you! Penny: Why don't you shut your f**** and leave me the f*** out alone, you idiotic n******! The Ashleys got very angry. Ashley T: You know what?! Ashley A: That's it! We're calling Miss Finster right now! Ashleys: MISS FINSTER! Then Miss Finster came. Miss Finster: What is it, girls? Ashley A: Penny keeps calling us the n-word! Ashley B: Can you send her to Principal Prickly's office? Ashley Q: Why? Because she keeps calling us the n-word! Ashley T: Yeah, that's very disrespectful! Can you take her to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Penny a good talking to! Then the Ashleys left Penny to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Penny, how dare you call the Ashleys the n-word! That's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Penny to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Penny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from the Ashleys! Why? Because Penny keeps calling the Ashleys the n-word! That's very rude and disrespectful! Punish her immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Penny a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Penny. Principal Prickly: Penny, I'm very disappointed in you for calling the Ashleys the n-word. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We can't have bad language in school! You see bad language undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's rude and disrespectful to call the Ashleys the n-word! That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Penny's parents were furious with Penny. Penny's dad: Penny, how dare you insult the Ashleys and call them the n-word? Penny's mum: We're very disappointed in you. You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. And also, the Ashleys are very famous girls and best students in Third Street School. Penny's dad: For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Penny's mum: And do as we tell you, or else! Penny: (sadly) Yes, mummy. I will. Then Penny did as she was told. CAST Emma as Penny and Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Dallas as Penny's dad Catherine as Penny's mum Category:All Penny/Piko deserves Category:Grounded Stuff